Summer Vacations
by ravellmist
Summary: What happens when Vlad tries to hide more than one thing from Henry? Oneshot! Warning - YAOI! Only read it if you like!


Summer vacations. Is there anything better than this wonderful period without school and messed up teachers? No homework, just friends and pc and maybe some weird place you're staying with your family. But, hey! Sometimes it's better to be in a weird place than at home when all your buddies are away. Well, that's not the case with Vlad. His sophomore year just finished, together with the entire awful things in then, such as his supposed friend trying to stab his heart when Vlad found out he was a hunter and when Henry, his buddy from forever, almost have up in being his drudge. That was quite a year, and let's just says poor Vlad needs this break.

And that's exactly what he is doing right now. Both he and Henry were in front of the TV, playing yet another gory and bloody game. Nelly was just finishing with the dinner preparations, yes; Henry would be eating with them like he did in a daily basis, and probably crashing there too, when the phone rang. After it rang two more times, Nelly gave up in waiting for one of the boys to get it; they probably didn't even hear it as their eyes were glued to the game. Putting the wooden spoon down, she made her way out of the kitchen and to the hall in front of the door, were they had the phone near the door/entrance to the living room the boys were right now. A stair at the end of the hall, were the bathrooms and bedrooms were, connect the house to its second floor. Simple, not big, but cozy enough for the teen and his guardian. Getting the phone, she nodded and talked for a short while after hanging up. Climbing the stairs after turning of the fire on the stove to see already cooked pasta, she got the things she needed for work. Going to the main floor and again to the kitchen, Nelly opened the fridge to get a tuna sandwich specially made for times like this.

"Boys! I am going to work sooner today!" she told them when passing the hall to the front door, "there is some pasta on top of the oven! Oh, Vlad! Your sauce is inside the fridge in a Tupperware."

And with that she left. Both slightly nodded even if they knew she wouldn't see it and resumed playing. After more or less half an hour, the black haired pale boy got up and pointing to his mug that didn't have a single drop of blood for the past hours headed to the kitchen. Once there, he got dishes for Henry and him, putting a lot of food while he waited for his sauce and blood to heat up. When the task was finished, he hurried back to the room, only to see his friend killing more and more zombies. With a nudge, he gave the blond muscular boy his plate, sat down and started munching the food while playing with his free hand.

Vlad once again got up, getting the dirty dishes and empty soda cans. Putting the dishes in the dish washer and the rest to the trash can, he saw that he had forgot his blood bag inside the microwave. Not that he needed it really. Yes he was a half vampire, but for some time the bagged blood Nelly brought for him from the hospital she worked at wasn't having the same effect of killing his hunger anymore. It was still good, but not good enough. He drank it as someone sick eat a soup, it doesn't taste anything or you may not want it, but you know your body need it. And that was how he was dealing with it. Drinking but not as much. Fortunally, neither Nelly, Othis nor Henry noticed his non existing hunger. That strange fact came with terrible consequences to his body. He wasn't eating as much as he needed to, especially because of his growing vampire powers, the lack of blood made him weaker every day. He had to put a lot more sun block than he needed so as to normally stay under the sun, any type of physical exercise would make him gasp for some air, and he felt like he could sleep forever, even at night, the most sacred time for him. But he knew what could help him; it's just that he is too scared to ask. After all the things that happened between Henry and him because of the drudge bound, Vlad was actually scared to ask anything from him, especially his blood. It was getting harder to ignore the smell blood had, making it impossible to leave the house sometimes, and since Henry was always around, Vlad was sure he was going to have a break down.

Henry's blood was becoming even more tempting because of their bond. Since Vlad already knew how it tasted like, and let's just say it's better than chocolate for a girl that is depressed – wow, it was hard to hide his fangs. Luckily for the young vampire, the bound wasn't showing his lack of strength neither his hunger to Henry, which, in his opinion was a good thing. But, even so, precautions had to be made. Vlad always checked if he was awake or standing, because due to the lack of strength he almost drowned in his bath tub once, almost fell from the stairs another time.

The black haired teen suddenly felt strong hands pulling him by his arms. Damn, he wasn't paying enough attention. Wait! But if someone got him and Henry was the only person in the room, in the whole house to say the truth…

"Vlad? Man, are you ok?" yup, this voice was certainly from Henry.

Awareness hit him like cold water. Pushing away from Henry while trying to hold his balance, which means holding the counter, Vlad mumbled something about not enough sleep and that he needed to go to the bathroom. What one thing have to do with the other he wasn't sure, but to be away from Henry with a wall between them was good enough. Climbing the stairs as fast as he could, he made his way to the bathroom and closed himself inside the secure walls. Locking the door, he tried to catch his breath. Washing his face to try and take the surprise expression he had on, he made sure to be breathing normally when he got out and made his way to his room. Once inside, he heard someone climbing the stairs and he did the first thing he had in mind: act like your searching something! Opening his closet, he started to randomly look at the things he had inside, sometimes pushing piles of clothes to one side, the other taking things from one side and throwing them in random directs inside his closet. It was a bigger mess now that when he opened the doors. Reminder: never let Nelly gets close to it or look inside it, it would take hours to clean and organize all that mess.

"Vlad, what are you doing?"

"..Um, I...I thought that we could…you now…I was looking if I could find any game here" he said with his head down. Great, he thought sarcastically, and that was a nice excuse.

Silence was all there was in the room. The teen continued searching, or acting like it, when he was suddenly grabbed and pushed to the door of his closet, having Henry pinning him by his shoulders with an angry expression playing in his face.

"Dude, seriously! What is it! You are acting weird for some time. Man, you know you call tell me, we have been friends since forever!"

While Henry was talking, the distance between both boys slowly started to disappear. Vlad could feel Henry's breath in his ear, his hands pushing him and his body holding him in place. The smell of blood filled Vlad's head, and looking from under his bangs that now covered his eyes, the saw his best friend with a messed hair, flustered cheeks and slightly wet lips, for whenever Henry was nervous, he started to chew on his lower lips. Not as if Vlad stared at them, well, maybe he did but that was not the case. The real problem right now was the non existing distance and if it continued like that, Vlad would have a little problem down there too. He found out only a while before school ended that he was gay, one of the reasons he broke up with Meredith and one more reason to avoid Henry.

Getting no respond or what so ever from Vlad, Henry lifted one of his hands to Vlad's forehead, to see if the boy was sick or something. I mean, no one just falls down from nothing. Seeing as it wasn't working quite well because of the bangs, Henry's hand pushed the bangs to the side and touched his forehead to Vlad's. Taking a good look at the pale boy, he was a little surprised to see a light pink in the boy's cheek, making the blond athlete chuckle.

Vlad was filled with surprise when he felt his friend pull his bangs and see it he had a fever. The act was so unpredictable the Vlad couldn't fight back the blush that started to form in his face. Looking up, the chuckle made him blush even more and in the need to hide from it, he turned his head to the side. As if Henry would let that happen. The grip the other boy had in his face surely made it obvious that he was a jock, and a strong one. Blushing yet again, Vlad could help but to fell save when he was near the one jock in school that didn't bullied him from being either Goth, gay or emo. Well, he didn't know he was gay, but it wouldn't matter right? But not knowing was a good thing. It made it possible for Vlad to stare at him as much as he wanted, be it at school after PE in the lockers or while they were playing. Staring also meant looking at his perfect lips and imagining how good they would feel against his. And, without noticing, Vlad went just a bit closer to Henry, their lips brushing against each other.

The kiss, if you can call that a kiss, was what felt like an eternity because none of them had the courage to move or were to surprise to do so, but lasted at maximum only one second. Losing his firm grip on Vlad's head, Henry just stared when Vlad hid his burning face behind his bangs, and luckily, and hair.

"Vlad, that's what you wanted to tell me? So it was true when they said you are gay?"

Vlad could only not, not finding in his self the strength the pravus had to even give Henry a response with his voice. He felt Henry tighten his grip around his shoulder, and with a start, he felt Henry lightly kiss his ear and neck, licking his jaw line nuzzling and smelling his hair. Softly biting the skin and sucking it, Vlad couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his best friend making a hickey in his neck. His breathing was irregular and he had no strength to support his body, being grateful that Henry was doing that for him. Stepping away from Vlad, blond boy saw the said one slide down the closet door, holding onto the shelves for support. The pale teen was flushing, with a messy hair and clothes making him look frailer than he already was. With some strength, the vampire raised his head to look at the boy who just kissed him, in the neck at least, with lust filled eyes with hints of lust.

"Vlad, you could have told me sooner you know? There is no need to hide it, I already knew because of the bound, but, when you have something on your mind, tell me ok? Like, for example, how much you haven't drunk blood in the last couple days." Henry's voice was kind but held certainty that was hardly heard. "Vlad, I know you want to drink my blood, you just have to ask man."

That was the problem. Vlad was scared of asking, getting it but hurting his friend in the process. The drudge problem was too much, and that would make it even harder for Vlad to stay sure with himself. He didn't want to order Henry around, because he knew his friend would have to do anything he ordered without any opinion.

Stepping closer to Vlad, Henry lifted him and carried him to lie down in his bed. Luckily Vlad was deep in thought, because otherwise, he would have struggled against Henry's grip, making it a harder job for both of them. Getting on top of Vlad, the blond teen lifted the others head, snapping Vlad out of whichever world he was on. Giving a small smile, Henry lowered his lips until he touched Vlad, kissing him over and over again. The response was almost immediate. Soft and small kisses turned into long ones. Henry's tongue brushed against Vlad's mouth, making the black haired teen moan when he opened his mouth and when his own tongue touched the other one.

The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, and while Vlad once again started to stay oblivious to everything around them but Henry's mouth near his or his neck, when both felt the stupid need to breath, Henry took that chance to take of the clothes that were starting to become a trouble to his roaming hands and skilful tongue. Clothes were thrown at the floor, leaving only boxers in the now breathless teens. Vlad finally seemed to take conscious of what happened to his clothes because of the sudden loss of temperature, but when Henry started to kiss his way down to Vlad's navel, all was forgotten.

Moans and the occasional wind outside were the only noises, together with some kissing and sucking noises. Tired of the long foreplay, Henry took his mouth from Vlad's appendage, hearing a discontent moan from the guy below him. Stretching his hand to where his pants were, he took a cylindrical shaped object from one of the pockets and with some difficulty opened it, smearing his fingers with the content. His mouth once again enclosed Vlad's, who only moan and held to the blond hair as if his life depended on it. While slowly fingering the teen until he thought he was ready enough, Henry spread the lube around his member, exaggerating in the quantity so as not to hurt his vampire lover.

"Vlad, this might hurt a little, but I want you to do something for me" Henry whispered in Vlad's hear, receiving in response a loan moan and a nod. With all the courage he could master, he said two things he wanted to say for quite a while from now "Vlad bit me please! It will only make it better, because, you know what, I love you."

The lust filled vampire raised his head to look at the other, shock written all over his face. Just by the look in his eyes, Henry knew that Vlad was asking if he was sure. With a nod, Henry got his neck closer to his lover while entering him at the same time. Moaning from the pleasurable pain, Vlad slowly opened his mouth and when both rhythm and strength started to grow, he slid his fangs at the side of Henry's neck, marking the blond yet again as his and his only.

Henry moaned at the sensation. So the stories about being bitten by a vampire and it being delicious were really true. Vlad sucked the dark liquid meantime Henry got inside and outside him. Both knew the end was coming and licking Henry's neck to stop the blood from coming, shouted his lover's name with bliss when said lover captured the other's mouth with his own.

After the sensation died to remain only too very tired and breathless but smiling teens left, sleep and the lack of strength in both of then due to certain activity made sleep opens its wings and let its blanket fall on them. It was a good thing Nelly wasn't home and wasn't coming back only after lunch, for she would have a huge surprise from both the scene inside the bedroom and the noises that were coming from it.

At least, before going to sleep, Vlad was certain of one thing, if every time he hid something from Henry ends up like this, it's better if he finds more secrets and soon.


End file.
